Les Sorcières de Salem
by Salem75
Summary: 1692, la chasse aux Sorcières dans l'Etat du Massachusetts près de la ville de Salem bat son plein. Arrêtées et traquées de toute part, les survivantes des rafles décident peu à peu de se regrouper et de fonder un Institut afin de se cacher du reste du Monde et préparer leur vengeance. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, 1994, la Guerre contre Voldemort est sur le point de débuter...
1. Chapter 1: Callista

**Info sur l'histoire:**

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction.  
Elle se déroulera sous deux époques.

La première partie en 1692.  
L'autre en 1994 pendant les événements du livre de JK Rowling "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu".

Le contexte et l'univers appartiennent à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : Callista**

**Année 1692**

- Maman !

Callista courait en direction de la petite maisonnette en pierre qui se dressait fièrement en lisière de la forêt, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher dans les hautes herbes du pré qui jouxtaient la bâtisse. La nuit commençait à tomber et de la lumière transparaissait à travers les deux fenêtres ainsi qu'un feu de cheminée fumant par le conduit. Arrivée à quelques mètres, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apercevoir à son embrasure une femme d'âge moyen, la taille fine et les cheveux du même noir ébène que ceux de la petite fille.

- Callista !

Elle arrivait enfin à sa hauteur tandis que la mère la scrutait de ses yeux couleur émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Callista souria de toutes mes dents et ouvrit sa petite main où se trouvait une jolie fleur.

- Hé bien ? Dit sa mère en croisant les bras.

Fronçant les sourcils devant son ton, sa fille lui tendit sa trouvaille par la tige et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Toute sa concentration était désormais centrée sur le végétal. La fleur commença tout doucement à se refermer sur elle-même, fanant et se dégradant à vue d'œil pour finir en quelques secondes par tomber en poussière.

- Tu as vu ? Lui dit-elle toute contente de son œuvre.

Elle lui attrapa la main, visiblement inquiète, et la sermonna. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Gronda-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois !  
- Mais…  
- Tu ne l'as montré à personne ?!

Callista ne lui répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers ses souliers en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- A qui ?! Cria cette fois ma mère.  
- C'est Georges… Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il ne me croyait pas.  
- Et quelle a été sa réaction ?  
- Il a trouvé ça bizarre, Fit Callista, contente malgré tout d'avoir été son centre d'attention.  
- Et ?  
- Il est parti chez lui, sa mère l'attendait pour manger, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle regardait par-dessus sa fille, les yeux perdus au loin vers le petit village de Salem située à quelques kilomètres seulement de leur maison. Elle arborait désormais un visage fermé et crispé qui fit aussitôt regretter son erreur à la petite fille. Même si elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'elle avait fait était mal.

- Nous devons partir, finit-elle par lâcher.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les gens du village ne vont pas comprendre, je te l'ai pourtant dit.  
- Mais… Mais tout le monde t'aime bien ! Tu soignes les gens et… Et j'en ai marre de partir tout le temps !  
- Silence. Viens à l'intérieur, il faut nous préparer, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Callista ne pipa mot et la suivit, sachant d'expérience ce qu'il convenait de faire. La porte à peine fermée, sa mère sortit un vieux sac en toile et y enfourna les maigres possessions qu'elles avaient. Quelques affaires, robes et ustensiles de cuisine. Sans oublier l'argent caché en-dessous de la petite cheminée.

- On est obligé de partir maintenant ? Lui demanda sa fille d'une petite voix timide.

Elle la regarda une poignée de secondes avant de lui répondre :

- Il le faut.  
- Mais c'est mon anniversaire… Tu m'avais promis qu'on le fêterait ce soir à la maison !

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement indécise. Callista poussa un peu plus loin à son avantage et répliqua :

- On pourra partir demain matin maman ! Je te promets que je me réveillerais tôt !  
- Mais…  
- Je suis fatiguée en plus ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher longtemps ! S'il te plaît maman !

Elle soupira d'exaspération mais finit par hocher doucement la tête, capitulant devant son air obstiné. Elle savait très bien que voyager de nuit était bien plus dangereux que de jour, qui plus est avec une fille boudeuse.

- Demain matin à l'aube. J'ai ta promesse ?

La fillette acquiesça de la tête vigoureusement, heureuse de l'avoir fait fléchir.

- Promis.

Sa mère la gratifia d'un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner à l'emballage de leurs affaires en laissant de côté les instruments de cuisine.

- Va éplucher les légumes en attendant.

Celle-ci s'approcha de la petite table en bois et sortit un couteau afin de s'attaquer à ces horreurs culinaires. Elle détestait les légumes ! Son calvaire dura jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire, moment où elle pût enfin se reposer. Sa mère a quant à elle terminait d'accommoder les ingrédients, jetant le tout dans un petit chaudron bouillonnant. De la soupe… Génial… Une fois cuit, elle prit deux écuelles et y versa dedans la mixture fumante avant de la servir.

- Bon appétit, fit-elle en lui tendant une grosse cuillère.

Malgré son manque d'entrain devant ce plat, elle s'y attaqua de suite, son ventre grondant famine. Sa génitrice prit place en face d'elle en prenant la deuxième et dernière chaise de la bâtisse avant de l'observer attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, curieuse d'être son centre d'attention, Callista lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien ma chérie. Termine ta soupe.  
- Si, il y a quelque chose ! Fit-elle impérieuse.

Habituée à ces brusques changements d'humeur, sa mère ne dit mot plusieurs longues minutes avant de dire :

- Tu sais quel âge tu vas avoir n'est-ce pas ?  
- 11 ans, lui répondit-elle tout sourire.  
- Exact. Tu te rappelles ce dont je t'ai parlé l'année dernière ?  
- Sur l'école spéciale ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien sûr !  
- Je pense que tu devrais y aller.

Le cœur de la petite fille se remplit de joie à cette idée. Comment oublier les histoires sur cet endroit si mystérieux et attirant ?! Un lieu où on pratiquait la Magie, la même qui coulait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance, et qui apprenait à en contrôler les effets. Un endroit où d'autres enfants comme elle se retrouvaient pour apprendre ensemble. Elle pourrait enfin avoir des amis comme elle… Différents. Callista rêvait de cet endroit depuis que sa mère lui en avait dévoilé l'existence lors de ses neuf ans et la découverte de ses « dons » si spéciaux. Cependant une ombre venait ternir ce tableau si idyllique.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir ?

Elle confirma de la tête.

- Alors je n'irais pas ! Décréta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé !  
- Ce ne sera que temporaire Callista. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes dons. Sinon tout le monde va découvrir ce que tu es.  
- Et c'est… Grave ?  
- Les gens… N'aiment pas les personnes comme nous. Les personnes différentes. Ils pourraient nous faire du mal. C'est pourquoi il faut nous cacher.  
- Pourquoi se serait à nous de nous cacher ?! Nous sommes plus fortes qu'eux !

Elle sourit devant sa remarque avant de l'attraper par la main.

- Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas le choix. Tu dois absolument apprendre à te contrôler. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire remarquer comme avec la fleur.

Elle ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche pour protester, mais aucuns sons n'arrivaient à en sortir tellement elle était choquée. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Ne voulait-elle plus d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

- Tu veux m'abandonner ! Lui cria-t-elle dessus.  
- Pas du tout, répliqua doucement sa mère avec douceur pour apaiser sa fille.  
- Je n'irais pas !  
- Tu feras ce que je te demande.  
- NON ! Hurla la petite fille en renversant son bol qui alla se fracasser par terre. Je fais ce que je veux !

Sa mère se leva de sa chaise, cette fois en colère, et lui donna une gifle. Effet immédiat.

- Je suis ta mère ! Ne l'oublie pas !  
- Tu ne veux plus l'être ! Lui rétorqua la concernée, le visage en larme à deux doigts de craquer. Tu ne m'aimes plus !

Elle s'approcha d'elle en se baissant à sa hauteur afin de la prendre dans ses bras, consciente qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à la calmer ainsi.

- Je suis désolée. Mais tu seras en plus en sécurité à cette école, avec des gens de ton âge qui sont comme toi. Mais je serais toujours là, nous pourrons nous voir souvent. Je trouverais une maison à côté et à chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, je viendrais. D'accord ?

Elle finit par hocher la tête en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Je t'aime maman, dit-elle.  
- Moi aussi ma chérie. Moi aussi. Nous ne serons jamais séparé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Callista ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle impression mais elle sentait ces paroles sonner creuses. Un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de lui étreindre le cœur, comme si quelque chose de mal se préparait, même si elle ne savait ne sais pas comment elle pouvait avoir ce genre de certitude. Elle décida finalement de passer outre pour profiter de la friandise que sa mère avait faite acheter pour l'occasion de son anniversaire. Si elle sût ce qui se tramait au village ce jour là, elle aurait sans doute agit différemment… Car le mal approchait bien… Et plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait…

Note:


	2. Chapter 2: Cache-toi

**Chapitre 2 : Cache-toi…**

- Anderson ! Sorts de là !

Les cris réveillèrent en sursaut la petite fille, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Sa mère était elle déjà sur pied et jetait un coup œil discret au dehors en écartant légèrement les rideaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Ils sont là, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle.

- Maman ? Lui demanda sa fille en se levant. Qui c'est ?

Plusieurs tambourinements sur la porte de la maison retentirent, comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer.

- Callista, viens ma fille ! Dit-elle en panique.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ouvrit une trappe dissimulée sous l'unique tapis de la maison qui abritait un trou creusé à même le sol et jeta dedans à la va-vite plusieurs de ses affaires.

- Tu dois te cacher ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent !

- Mais qui ? Maman !

- Ils ne doivent pas te trouver, répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Entre là-dedans et ne bouge pas !

Callista se mit à pleurer, terrorisée, réussissant même à faire vibrer quelques ustensiles de cuisine sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa mère constata le phénomène et se précipita sur une étagère pour y prendre une des fioles contenant un breuvage ambré. Une fois l'objet en main, elle s'approcha de sa fille et en déboucha le goulot.

- Bois !

- Mais je…

- Ouvrez ou nous détruisons la porte ! Hurla une voix à l'extérieur.

La mère força Callista à ingérer sa mixture à tel point qu'elle faillit l'étouffer. L'effet fût rapide : ses muscles se raidirent, l'empêchant du moindre mouvement, bien qu'elle resta parfaitement consciente. Elle déposa Callista délicatement dans la cachette, non sans avoir déposé une lettre cachetée dans sa main.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle en déposant un baiser salé sur son front. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher, donne-lui ce parchemin.

Elle enlaça une dernière fois sa fille et referma la trappe en prenant soin de bien dissimuler l'accès. Un bruit de casse retentit alors. Ils étaient entrés.

- Que voulez-vous ?! Que faites-vous chez moi ?! Demanda la maîtresse des lieux aux inconnus.

- Vitany Anderson, vous et votre fille êtes accusés de Sorcellerie ! Vous allez devoir nous suivre en attendant votre jugement !

- Vous déraisonnez !

- Où est la petite ? Ordonna l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse ?

- Elle est partie, fit simplement ma mère.

- Tu mens !

Après un bruit sec, la petite fille comprit qu'on venait de frapper sa mère. En colère, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sans succès. Même ses « dons » ne se manifestèrent pas, comme si la potion embrunissait son esprit en même temps que mes membres.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien et si je le savais je ne vous dirais rien ! Hurla ma mère.

- Laissez, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

Des bruits de pas accompagné de ce qui devait être une canne se firent entendre tandis que de la poussière tombait sur le visage au rythme de la marche du nouvel inconnu.

- Révérend, salua le premier homme avec humilité.

La poussière s'arrêta de tomber dessus. Il s'était arrêté.

- Que pensiez-vous obtenir de cette manière ?

- Je…

- Emmenez cette pauvre hère. Elle nous dira ce qu'elle sait plus tard.

Un silence.

- Bien Révérend.

Il claqua des doigts et les pas de plusieurs autres personnes encerclèrent la prisonnière pour la soulever et la traîner dehors.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous me le paierez ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous extirperons le mal de votre âme, lui dit le Révérend sur un horrible ton mielleux.

Quelques sons de luttes plus tard, il ne restait plus que l'homme d'église à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

- Wilkins.

- Oui Révérend ?

- Fouillez la maison à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient nous mettre sur la voie.

- Bien Révérend. Jones, Norman, venez m'aider.

Le boiteux s'éloigna tout doucement tandis que les trois hommes se mettaient à fouiller la maison, renversant et brisant des objets et le peu de meubles dont la mère et la fille disposaient. Le cœur de la petite fille commençait à s'emballer. Que se passerait-il s'ils la trouvaient ? Serait-elle emmenée avec sa mère. Emprisonnée. Jugée. La mise à sac de la bâtisse dura plusieurs dizaine de minutes, agrémentée de quelques exclamations comme « là de l'argent » ou « ne cassez pas ce meuble je vais le prendre ». Soudain, le bruit d'un tapis se soulevant parvint aux oreilles de Callista. Elle se retint de respirer de peur qu'on l'entende. Une horrible envie de vomir la prit, signe que sa nervosité avait atteint des sommets.

- J'espère que le Révérend nous laissera « interroger » cette Sorcière.

- Il y a peu de chance. Il est très… Puritain, rigola un autre.

- Là ! Regardez ! Il y a une trappe ! Hurla l'un deux.

Des pas précipités se rassemblèrent juste au-dessus de la trappe. C'est fini ! Ils allaient soulever l'accès et l'attraper !

- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça… Dit une nouvelle voix traînante.

- Qu… Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un des apôtres du Révérend.

Pour toute réponse Callista perçut le bruit similaire à celui d'une bourrasque de vent siffler dans la maison, vite suivi d'un gargouillement horrible.

- C'est un…

Nouveaux bruits. Des gouttes de sang se mirent à s'écouler du sol, venant tâchées les vêtements de la fille d'Anderson. Comble de l'horreur, elle aperçut à travers une des lattes un œil désormais fixe appartenant sans doute à l'un des hommes. Mort de toute évidence.

-Il suffit ! Tonna une femme sur le seuil de la porte.

Les bruits de lutte s'arrêtèrent. Le troisième corps tomba à terre.

- Je ne faisais… Que m'amuser, lui dit le probable sauveur de Callista.

Quoique ça restait à prouver.

- Part, je m'occupe du reste.

- Pitié… Supplia l'un des hommes venus me chercher.

- Pas de pitié, Moldu. Avada Kedavra !

Une lueur verte éclaircit la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût se passer ? L'esprit de la petite fille tournait à plein régime devant tant d'interrogations.

- Amusant, termina l'homme avant que ses pas ne s'éloignent.

- Tassmoran !

La trappe de la cachette fût expulsée de ses gongs et alla s'écraser au plafond avant que les débris n'aillent s'entasser au fond de la maison. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant Callista, la peau sombre et le regard noir, munie d'une fine baguette de bois. L'inconnue en cape sauta dans le trou et murmura une incantation afin de délivrer la petite des effets de la potion de sa mère.

- Hé bien que voilà une petite sourie prise au piège, ricana la Sorcière.

Car s'en était une, à n'en pas douter.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Ca… Callista.

- Callista ? Amusant.

- Et en quoi c'est amusant ? Demanda-t-elle en s'époussetant.

- Un prénom hors du commun. Pour une petite fille tout aussi peu commune, lui dit-elle en faisant un petit saut pour revenir dans la maison.

- Et vous vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis Emily. Je suis une Sorcière. Comme toi.

La fillette se mit à la dévisager, cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Finalement elle n'en trouva aucune trace. Elle finit par lui tendre la main avec un sourire étrange.

- Tu viens ?

Callista hésite quelques secondes avant de la prendre pour qu'elle la hisse sur le plancher.

- Où est ma mère ?

Emily jeta un regard au dehors.

- Ils l'ont emmené.

- Il faut allez la délivrer ! Cria sa fille en essayant de se ruer dehors.

Peine perdue car elle s'écroula par terre, ses pieds ayant trébuché sur quelque chose. A peine relevé Elle vit ce qu'elle avait heurté : un des trois corps d'hommes étendus dans la maisonnée. Morts. Elle lâcha un petit cri de peur, vite stoppée par la main droite de la femme qui la posa sur ma bouche.

- Chu-chu-chut, chuchota-t-elle en la berçant doucement. Il ne faut pas crier. Ces hommes ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient. Ne l'oublie pas.

Callista tenta de sa calmer, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Je vais te relâcher, et tu vas te tenir tranquille, d'accords ?

Nouvelle confirmation de sa part.

- Et ne pleure pas. Tu es forte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas une de ces horribles Moldus que ne cessent de geindre pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- Moldus ? Demanda-elle en retenant un sanglot.

- Des personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques. Nos ennemis. Ceux qui ont emmené ta mère.

- Tu ne peux pas allez la délivrer ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se releva en attrapant la main de la fillette. Celle-ci tira alors dessus, l'obligeant à la regarder et à répondre à sa question.

- Je ne peux pas, finit-elle par déclarer.

- Mais… Tu as réussit à tuer ces hommes !

- C'est interdit. Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer.

- Interdit ?

- Les Sorciers ont également leurs lois et leurs règles

- Je n'obéis à aucune règle !

La Sorcière se mit à sourire avant de décréter :

- Tu es loin d'être assez puissante pour ça. Peut-être un jour… Si tu te montres… Patientes. Attentives. Et studieuses, termina-t-elle en l'entraînant au dehors. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras un jour la sauver.

La femme et sa nouvelle protégée sortirent de la cabane, non sans avoir récupéré les quelques affaires de la petite qui restaient ainsi que la lettre.

- Ma mère m'a dit que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher après mon anniversaire.

- Et elle avait raison.

Callista la lui tendit.

- Elle voulait que je donne ça à celui qui m'emmènerait.

Emily n'hésita pas un instant et l'attrapa en la mettant dans sa cape.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard jeune fille. Es-tu prêtes à commencer ta nouvelle vie ?

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa maison en repensant à sa mère. Etait-ce ce que voulait vraiment sa mère pour elle ?

- Deus Inflamare !

Plusieurs boules de feu allèrent percuter la bâtisse net la consumèrent en quelques instants seulement. Callista dévisageait sa nouvelle tutrice avec curiosité.

- Je pourrais en avoir une aussi ?

Emily lui désigna le petit bout de bois qu'elle gardait dans sa main.

- Une Baguette Magique ? Bien sûr. Tout les Sorciers en ont une. Je t'emmènerais en cherche une le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je pourrais sauver ma mère avec ?

La femme fit une petite grimace avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant partons.

Callista eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas avec elle, qu'une nouvelle formule magique retentit.

- Kaes Oublior !

Son esprit se vida de toutes pensées, balayant aa tristesse est ses doutes.

POV Emily.

- Kaes Oublior !

Mon Sortilège vint frapper la petite, la faisant s'écrouler à terre. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

- Intéressant, dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

- Tu ne m'aides pas… Fais-je dans un souffle.

- Tu lui as effacé la mémoire ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste quelques passages. Histoire qu'elle arrête de penser continuellement à sa mère.

- Quelle douce attention. Tu me donnes presque l'impression que tu t'es attaché à cette gamine.

- Pense ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

- J'ai mes raisons. Et mes propres objectifs.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-il amuser.

- Tu le verras. Si tu ne te mets pas en travers de ma route.

Une main s'agrippa soudainement à ma gorge.

- Ne… Me… Menace plus jamais, m'ordonna-t-il en approchant sa bouche de ma gorge.

Je ne fis plus le moindre geste, concentrée. Très vite mon agresseur se met à crier de douleur, tenant sa tête comme si un mal s'y était insidieusement glissé.

- Et toi non plus, lui dis-je satisfaite avant d'arrêter mon maléfice.

Je lui montrai la petite fille étendue à terre.

- Prends là, nous rentrons à l'Institut.

Il finit par se relever dans un grognement.

- A vos ordres, lâche-t-il avant de s'exécuter.


	3. Chapter 3: Bienvenue à l'Institut

**Note Auteur :**

**Merci spécialement à ****punkie1001****et ****Tam83**** qui ont prit le temps de laisser un ptit message **** Ainsi qu'aux autres plus timides ) Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem.**

Callista émergea peu à peu de son étrange rêve, l'esprit amoindri par le flot d'émotions qui l'avait assaillit. Tout avait l'air si… Réelle. Intense.

- Enfin réveillée Princesse ?

Elle sursauta. Cette voix… La fillette tourna son visage vers son origine et se met à tressaillir. C'était un homme, probablement la petite trentaine, grand et droit, qui la tenait dans ses bras qu'elle devinait musclés. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris intense et son sourire en coin lui donnait un air assez mystérieux, voir charmeur… Bref un de ce que les mères de ses anciens amis qualifieraient de « beau parti ». Cependant sous ses airs à faire battre les cœurs, elle sentait en lui quelque chose d'autre. De plus sombre. De Mal. Comme une violence tranquille qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette impression ? Aucune idée, comme d'habitude ! Mais après tout elle était une Sorcière, non ? Ce genre de choses devait être assez fréquent… Ou pas ?

- Alors ?

Elle n'osa pas soutenir son regard et tourna la tête, déjà assez mal à l'aise du fait que ses deux bras étaient passés derrière son cou pour lui éviter de tomber.

- Oui.

Quelle réponse digne des plus grands auteurs !

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en douceur.

Callista fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. De grands vides semblaient la jalonner, comme dans un rêve dont on avait du mal à se souvenir au réveil.

- Ma mère… A été capturée. Par un homme avec une canne. Un Révérend. Et il y a eu cette femme. Emily je crois. Elle m'a sauvé. Après… Je ne sais pas.

- Le choc, expliqua-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir.

La fille d'Anderson acquiesça de la tête, continuant à tenter de reconstituer les limbes de son esprit.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Damon, dit-il avec douceur. Damon Salvatore (nda : hé oui je n'ai pas résisté ! hiii )

- Tu viens d'Italie ?

- En autre.

- Tu es un Sorcier ?

- A ton avis ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, une image lui apparut. Un souvenir. Mais était-ce vraiment un souvenir ? Quelque chose clochait. Quoique ça n'empêchait pas ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes progressivement.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander Damon soucieux.

- Elle est morte ! Se mit-elle à crier au bord de l'hystérie. Ils l'ont tué ! Je m'en souviens ! Emily a essayé… De les empêcher… Mais… Trop tard ! S'effondra-t-elle en pleurant sur lui.

Damon ne commenta pas, malgré l'air agacé qu'il arbora quelques secondes. Il passa une main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux bruns doucement afin de la réconforter.

- La douleur passera avec le temps, dit une autre personne.

Callista se redressa, enlevant sa tête du creux de l'épaule de l'homme pour regarder sa nouvelle interlocutrice.

- Emily !

- Je suis tellement… Désolée, dit celle-ci en s'approchant. Pour ta mère.

Damon déposa la fillette à terre, la laissant aller à sa rencontre pour enlacer celle qui l'avait sauvé.

-ç a va ? Demanda-t-elle en la câlinant comme le ferais une mère à son enfant.

La petite fille hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Elle a subit… Un choc, constata Damon à Emily.

La Sorcière le dévisagea, un air menaçant dans le regard.

- Evidemment.

Elle se retourna vers sa protégée.

- Tu viens ? Dit-elle en tendant lui main.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Dans ta nouvelle école. Elle deviendra ta maison si tu le souhaites.

Callista attrapa la main tendu de la femme pour la suivre, Damon sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la lisière d'une forêt menaçante dont la cime des arbres les dominait de plusieurs mètres.

- C'est la Forêt des Pendus ! Paniqua la fillette en sursautant. Elle est maudite !

- Non, rigola Emily en me poussant à y entrer. Elle est juste… Différente. Comme nous.

- Il y a des bêtes dedans ?

- Oh oui. Ainsi que de nombreux Sortilèges. Elle encercle notre école et nous permet de rester cachées aux yeux des Moldus.

- Elle est comment l'école ?

- Tu la verras bientôt.

- Il y a d'autres enfants ?

- Oui. De jeunes Sorcières, comme toi.

- Que des filles ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle confirma.

- Les garçons ne sont pas admis, dit-elle catégorique. Même s'il arrive parfois que nous fassions des exceptions dans certains cas.

- Ah, fit une Callista légèrement déçue.

- Les mâles… Sont sources de problèmes, expliqua-t-elle. Ils empêchent les jeunes Sorcières de se concentrer sur leurs études et d'atteindre leur véritable potentielle.

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière elles. Damon.

- Un commentaire, mon cher ?

- Pas du tout, lui dit-il sur un ton goguenard.

- Je préfère. Ah, nous arrivons !

Callista aperçut enfin la fin de la Forêt. Ils firent encore quelques pas et arrivèrent enfin au dehors. L'endroit était comme un trou béant dans la Forêt, s'étendant sur quelques kilomètres en un cercle parfait. Des dizaines de petites maisons en briques s'alignaient ici et là, surplombées par une gigantesque forteresse de conception assez étrange : son architecture était en cercle cassé, s'étendant sur tout un côté de la Forêt dont les deux bras ne se rejoignaient pas. Le tout était fait sur deux étages et illuminé de l'intérieur, lui conférant une allure de citadelle impénétrable et mystérieuse.

- Bienvenue à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, dit Emily au creux de l'oreille de la jeune Sorcière.

- Elle est… Magnifique ! S'extasia-t-elle encore cous le choc.

- Et attends de voir l'intérieur, rigola-t-elle. Viens.

Callista continua de la suivre, désormais excitée comme une puce. Ils traversèrent les quelques habitations parsemant les lieux où elle aperçut même quelques boutiques assez étranges dont un apothicaire où s'alignait des fioles contenant diverses choses peu ragoûtantes, un Bar miteux et une autre échoppe proposant des grimoires. Magnifique ! A leur passage plusieurs portes s'ouvraient, dévoilant des femmes de tout âges confondues avec pour certains leurs compagnons à leurs côtés.

- Il y a des familles qui habitent là ?

- Quelques unes, confirma la Sorcière. Des commerçants également. La ville est amenée à s'agrandir avec le temps. Un endroit interdit aux Moldus.

- C'est une ville ici ?

- Un jour peut-être. En attendant nous avons baptisé le village : Salem Hollow.

- J'aime bien ce nom.

Elle gratifia sa protégée d'un sourire espiègle.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est une idée à moi.

Callista lui rendit son sourire en retour et commença à déambuler dans la rue principale, sautillant et jetant des coups d'œil curieux un peu partout. Emily la laissa ainsi quelques minutes, avant de l'appeler devant une boutique. Elle la rejoignit et se planta devant elle, impatiente.

- Oui ?

- Tu voulais une Baguette ?

Elle la regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Je vais en avoir une ? Maintenant ?

- Nous n'avons pas assez d'habitants pour avoir un vendeur toute l'année ici, donc il ne se déplace qu'en septembre afin de fournir les nouvelles Sorcières.

- Nous sommes en septembre, non ?

- Exact. Alors tu es prête ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Bien sûr qu'elle était prête, se dit-elle. Une Baguette ! Le rêve absolu ! A peine la porte passé, qu'elle se rua sur le comptoir, faisant face à un vieil homme barbu visiblement fatiguée. Emily referma la porte derrière elle et fiit un signe de tête au vendeur.

- Emily.

- Yvan. Cette jeune fille a besoin d'une Baguette.

- Hum… Alors allons-y.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre derrière lui avant de la mettre sur un petit tabouret. Il tourna ainsi autour de la demoiselle de longues minutes, sortant des paroles intelligibles dans sa barbe.

- Vous tenez votre Baguette de quelle main ? Finit-il par demander.

- Euh, je suis droitière.

- D'accord. Alors voyons… Je vais en chercher quelques unes.

Il s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit presque aussitôt avec plusieurs petites boîtes noires. Il en ouvra une et prit la Baguette se trouvant à l'intérieur avant de la lui tendre.

- Saule, 31 centimètre avec du crin de licorne. Molle. Idéale pour les Enchanteresses.

Callista s'en saisie mais après quelques secondes d'intense suspens rien ne se passa. Mais en fait il est sensé se passer quelque chose ?

- Euh comment on va savoir si…

- Pas la bonne, dit-il rapidement en la reprenant. Celle-ci, Hêtre, 25 centimètres avec cheveux de Harpies, bonne pour les Ensorceleuses.

Même opération. Même résultat. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Que se passerait-il si elle ne trouvait pas de Baguette qui lui convenait ? Emily allait-t-elle lui demander de repartir ?

- Voyons, là. 26 Centimètres, chêne rouge et crin de Sombral. Plutôt dure. Puissante pour les Ensorceleuses.

Anxieuse, elle s'en saisie. A peine prise, une douce chaleur envahit alors son corps et son âme, lui procurant un sentiment de sérénité et de puissance encore jamais atteint. Elle sentait que c'était elle. Une extension d'elle-même, une amie et une compagne qui la suivrait encore longtemps.

- Hé bien voilà un choix… Intéressant.

- Merci, dit-elle toute contente.

- Je parlais à la Baguette.

Gné ? Il avait bu ou quoi ? Il parlait aux Baguettes ?

- Mais félicitation également jeune Miss. Miss ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre Emily intervint :

- Peverell. Callista Peverell.

La concernée se retourna, regardant de côté sa toute nouvelle tutrice. Peverell ? Sa mère s'appelait Anderson, non ?

- C'est le nom de famille de ton père, l'informa-t-elle en désignant la lettre laissée par sa mère ouverte. Autant t'en servir.

- Une Peverell ?! Je comprends mieux, s'exclama le vendeur pensif. Il faut dire que rare sont les personnes à maîtriser les Baguettes avec du Sombral. Mais les Peverell… Vous autres y êtes liés de nature, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il en s'approchant de Callista avec un rictus.

- Lié à quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle peu rassurée par ces yeux un peu fous.

- A la Mort bien sûr. Les Sombr…

- Il suffit Yvan. Je ne suis pas venue pour écouter tes délires de vendeur de Baguettes.

L'homme s'arrêta, ses yeux allant de la petite à Emily. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de demander : dix Gallions.

- Pardon ?

- En voilà six, dit Emily en jetant des pièces d'or au vendeur.

- Mais…

- Quelque chose à ajouter ? Fit-elle menaçante.

- Les Baguettes de Sombral sont plus…

- Six. Point final. Ce sont les tarifs en vigueurs.

Callista ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le respect que la Sorcière arrivait à imposer à ses interlocuteurs. Un jour elle voulait être comme ça ! Les deux Sorcières quittèrent la boutique, la fillette fière de son achat et Emily visiblement heureuse d'avoir été avec elle pour cette étape importante de la vie d'une jeune Sorcière.

- Merci..

- Pour ?

- Pour la Baguette. Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent mais je vous rembourserais lorsque je travaillerais !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Callista.

- En fait… Vous savez quelque chose sur mon… Père ? Son nom a l'air célèbre !

- Les Peverell font partie d'une très ancienne famille de Sorciers. A une époque plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur les Peverell. Sur trois frères notamment. Ça a même inspiré un conte.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je te la montrerais un de ces jours.

- Merci.

Elle lui prit la main, l'enjoignant d'avancer vers l'imposante citadelle qui se dressait fièrement en face d'elles.

- Alors, tu es prête à découvrir ton nouveau chez-toi ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Emily sourit devant son air décidé et c'est ensemble qu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

**Note Auteur:**

**Je parts en vacance donc pour la suite (qui est terminée) il faudra patienter un peu **** Bisous à tous**


End file.
